Lucky Little Red Dragon
by Greatkelman
Summary: Moments after the battle of Real Folks Blues Part 2 Spike and Vicious lives are saved by the syndicate's best doctors. But there heads keep getting bounty for the New Red Dragon's terrorist acts.
1. Session 1:Spike's Solo

Cowboy bebop:  
  
LUCK LITTLE RED DRAGON  
  
BY GREATKELMAN15  
  
Session 1:SPIKE'S SOLO  
  
  
  
"Damn it. Why'd he have to be right. I know your usually right in the end jet, but why about this."  
  
The thought sped through Spike mind as he felt it. As he felt the blood slide down the large gash in his stomach. The gash that cut through his over coat, blue jacket, and his old stained t-shirt. Blood pour down his navy suit pants on to the black rubber army boots he had on. The wound was clearly fatal. His vison became smeared. His hearing started to go. His mind was racing with thoughts.  
  
"it was true. I should have let go. like jet told me too. The past stays in the past. No not for me. I was a fool living in the past. I  
  
was a fool in love."  
  
Spike stumbled barley able to keep his footing. He took a final look around. Dead syndicate thugs everywhere. Explode walls from grenades. Empty shells and clips. The smell of gun powder. A long samurai sword. Lying motionless next to it's dead owner-a man named vicious. A man who was once spike best friend and comrade in arms. They were both hitmen for the red dragon syndicate. They shared the good and bad as they climbed the ladder till they were both the successors of the mafia head. But it was not power that tore the two apart.  
  
But love.  
  
"Julia…I'm coming to be with you. It I'll be just like a dream."  
  
They both loved Julia with her curly golden hair and brown eyes. Julia loved vicious but then fell for spike. It a classic love tragedy with vicious ordering his men to kill julia. And after the moment she stopped breathing spike only lived to kill vicious.  
  
vicious lay in a heap, his long silver hair tangling around his face, a giant hole through his heart right were spike shot him. he got his revenge. But vicious also managed to give him that nasty sword gash so victory came at a price. Spike limped his way down the Asian rug carpeted stairs of the syndicate throne room. his thoughts turned to all those he'd never see again.  
  
"Jet, Faye, Ed, even ein. I'll miss them all. But it doesn't matter. at least now I know I'm alive. And I'll be seeing Julia again real soon."  
  
Spike felt the weight give out under his leg and he started to collapse. Just then a group of syndicate thugs come running in the room. They look around shocked at vicious laying dead. The belief that one man could single handily destroy nearly the whole red dragon, including the leader, was more then they could comprehend. Their mouths open wide, their eyes even wider. Spike couldn't help but laugh at their rookie eyes. he was once like them. But then again so was vicious. He managed the energy to make his hand into the shape of a gun and the strength to utter one word.  
  
"bang"  
  
he then collapsed and started to die. He could hear a heavenly chorus sing as sun shimmered from the blown open roof. His mind slowed down a bit as he asked himself question he heard once before.  
  
'you gonna carry that weight"  
  
"nope , from now on life a dream."  
  
If only that was true…  
  
NEXT SESSION: VICIOUS' INSTREMENTAL 


	2. Session 2:Vicious' Instrumental

Cowboy bebop:  
  
LUCKY LITTLE RED DRAGON  
  
BY GREATKELMAN15  
  
SESSION 2: vicious' instrumental  
  
"……….."  
  
That's what was heard. Nothing. There was pain then perfect silence. Not real pain…sure that was there too. There's not much to call getting shot in the heart with a handgun other then real pain. but vicious was stinging from another type of pain.  
  
The pain of losing.  
  
1  
  
2 "This can't be…'  
  
3  
  
4 Vicious' hand grabbed at the floor as he fell to his knees. His sword dropped to his side with a clang.  
  
His long silver bangs blocked his sight. His heart was filled with rage. Not to mention lead.  
  
"It's not fair.Me the leader of the Red Dragon killed by a bounty hunter .I let my anger blind me. My katana blow was second to none. But why was I foolish enough not to dodge the shot?"  
  
Spike took a final look while holding at his side where he bleed from a deep gash. A gash from vicious' very own katana.  
  
"At least it ends a truce."  
  
Don't bet on it….  
  
NEXT SESSION: Sing for your supper. 


End file.
